


Lucky to Have Met You

by with_a_j



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Endgame Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jack Zimmermann's Overdose, Jack and Kent meet as strangers, Jack played for the London Knights and not Rimouski, Jack still overdoses and goes off to university, Kent is a few years older than Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_a_j/pseuds/with_a_j
Summary: University student Jack can't believe that he is hooking up with Kent Parson in a bathroom at a bar after the Aces beat the Bruins.Jack then didn't expect this to go where it ended up.AU - where Jack and Kent meet as strangers.
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second Jack/Parse fic. 
> 
> In this AU Jack and Kent are two different ages, about 4 years apart. Jack never played for Rimouski, instead he played for the the London Knights. He still goes through the canon draft drop-out and overdose, but Kent wasn't there. Kent does know a bit about Jack's history, but there is no angsty feelings about it. Jack is probably a little OOC in this, more bold than in canon, but I think it works as he had been through most of university and coming into his senior year.
> 
> No Beta - so mistakes are my own - if anyone wants to offer that would be great.

Jack feels the crowd surge around him in disappointment as Kent Parson scores the game winning goal, milliseconds before the buzzer sounds. Holster, Ransom, Shitty and Lardo join in the booing of the Aces. Jack can’t bring himself to join in, as any team that beats the Bruins is ok in his book. When Shitty glances over and sees that Jack is smiling and clapping, he shoots him an affronted look.

“Sorry Shits, I’m never gonna feel bad when the Bruins lose,” Jack shouts over the booing.

“Damn you and you Habs loving heart Jack,” Shitty responds and nudges his shoulder.

The five of them wait for some of the crowd to clear out before making their own way out. They had gotten some pretty decent seats thanks to Jack’s connections through his dad and they didn’t need or want to fight their way out as they had planned on spending the night in the city after the game. 

“Where to now lady and gents?” Holster asks.

“Somewhere you can all get in,” Jack says, knowing that he is currently the only one over the age of 21.

“I know a place,” Lardo says and leads their group out to a small unassuming pub.

The place is somewhat quiet, not filled with university students, and dark, an american take on an Irish pub. Their group grabs a table in the back and Jack and Sitty head to the bar to get drinks and food. They return with a round of cokes for the table. Jack listens as the group dissects the game, offering his insights every so often or his chirps on how badly Boston played. Eventually the hockey debrief ends, as the group devours a plate of nachos and they decide to make their way over to the pool tables. Jack opts to sit out and lets Ransom and Holster try and beat Shitty and Lardo. 

It’s nearing 11 when a loud group comes through the door, cheering and joking around. Jack finishes off his drink and decides to head over to the bar to get another one. He’s standing waiting at the bar when he feels the heat of another person standing next to him. He glances over and has to do a double take, standing there waiting to get served is Kent Parson. 

Kent looks back and offers a smirk, clearly knowing that Jack knows who he is. No stranger to hockey royalty Jack breaks the silence.

“Nice goal tonight,”

“Thanks,” Kent says warily, almost waiting for the inevitable vitriol of a fan from a losing team.

“Although you needed to make up for that give away in the second,” Jack says and Kent glares at him before letting out a laugh.

“I’ve gotta do it, have to have some flaws,” Kent says with faux seriousness, “Sorry for making it up at the end and having your team lose.”

Jack laughs at that, “Not the team I was cheering for, I would never cheer for the Bruins.”

Jack says this with all the seriousness and in french. Which in turn causes Kent to let out another laugh.

“A Montreal fan,” Kent retorts in rusty French, “Always glad to help out, Kent Parson.”

Kent holds out his hand and Jack is about to respond when an arm drapes across Kent’s shoulders.

“What’s taking so long, Cap?” The newcomer asks.

“Nothing Swoops, just chatting with a fan of our win tonight,” Kent responds. 

Jack looks up to see Jeff Troy, alternate on the Aces look him up and down. He wants to duck out of the conversation as Jeff’s eyes seem to sweep over him in some kind of judgement. Jack turns his gaze down to the bar and misses as Kent elbows his liney. 

“Ok well since you seem to want to bask in all the glory I’ll get the drinks for the team,” Jeff says, “See you later Parser.”

Kent nods, “Sorry about him.” 

Kent wants to steer the conversation back to the chirps, but he can see the blush creeping up Jack’s profile, he wonders for a moment if he could take this somewhere else. 

“Let me make it up to you and get you a drink. What are you having?” 

“Jack and Coke,” Jack answers, “I mean I’m Jack and I’m drinking coke?” Jack wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole, making a fool of himself in front of the best player and best looking player in the league. Jack can admit to himself that he’s looked and he knows enough about himself to admit that he is attracted to both men and women. 

Kent chuckles at the blush that has brightened on Jack’s face and turns to the bar and calls the bartender over and orders two cokes. 

“So what’s a Habs fan doing here in Boston?” Kent asks.

“I’m a junior at Samwell University, we came down to Boston to watch the game,” Jack answers, “Yeah it's getting close to midterms so we decided to take a weekend to ourselves.”

“Junior year, that would make you…?” Kent waits for Jack to fill in the answer.

“Well it makes them 20, but I’m 22, I started a little later,” Jack tells Kent, picking up on the hint that the blond man was dropping. 

Kent nods his head and files away that bit of information for later. He then proceeds to pester Jack with questions about University. When Jack tells him about the Samwell Men’s Hockey team, Kent can see just how invested Jack is in the sport. There is an intensity about the man and his passion for the sport comes through even just talking about it. 

“Ever thought about going pro after you’re done with school?” Kent asks, not that he knows if Jack is good enough, but it seems like a harmless question.

Jack freezes, he knows he has to make a decision on that soon, but he doesn’t want to think about it yet. There’s a reason he didn’t tell Kent his last name. He doesn’t want to get questioned about his Dad or why he dropped out of the draft all those years ago. 

“Yeah, maybe, but I’m not sure they would want me,” Jack says truthfully, “but who knows maybe if I drop your name and claim I’ve met you that will get me an in.”

Kent laughs, “Always happy to help out future players.”

Jack smiles and then licks his lips, he watches as Kent’s eyes trace the motion. He ducks his eyes down and then looks as Kent surreptitiously drops a hand on his thigh. His eyes shoot back up to Kent’s. Kent raises an eyebrow and Jack gives a slight nod. He’s definitely never done this before, but he’s definitely interested in Kent. Kent smirks, it’s almost as if he knows the truth. He flicks his eyes towards the restroom and Jack turns and walks towards them. 

_ I can’t believe I’m doing this! I’ve never done anything like this. Why is this happening? Why am I not completely freaking out? Maybe because if this comes out we’re both screwed. Mutually assured destruction.  _ Jack thinks as he pushes open the men’s room door.

Kent follows in behind him and locks the door. Jack spins and leans against the sink.

“I take it you’ve never done this before?” Kent asks.

“Never,” Jack answers, “At least not with a professional hockey player.”

Kent huffs out a laugh at the bravado of the lie and steps towards Jack. 

“Don’t worry I’ll keep this between us,” Kent whispers against Jack’s lips and Jack knows that he can trust Kent with this.

Kent presses his lips against Jack’s and immediately Jack’s mouth opens allowing Kent to thrust his tongue in his mouth. The first thought in Jack’s head at that is  _ damn he’s a good kisser. _ Jack grasps at Kent’s and pulls the shorter man closer. Kent runs his hands through Jack’s hair and thrusts up against him. 

“Jack do you -” Kent starts, but whatever he was going to ask is cut off by a banging on the door.

“CAP! You in there? We’re heading back before we get bag skated for breaking curfew.” Swoops calls through the door.

Kent sighs and drops his head onto Jack’s chest and Jack breathes out a chuckle. 

“I guess I should get back to my friends too,” Jack whispers. 

Kent nods and steps back from Jack.

“Give me your phone,” Kent says holding his hand out.

He puts his number into Jack’s phone under the initials KVP and then adds himself to Jack’s snapchat. 

“Text me,” Kent says and then turns and walks out of the bathroom. 

Jack turns and splashes his face with some water. He can’t believe that he actually was making out with Kent Parson. He looks into the mirror and his lips are slightly swollen, but not enough to raise any questions. He makes his way back to his friends. The group continues to hang out and play another round of pool. 

After crawling into his bed in the hostel Jack pulls out his phone and stares at the new contact in his phone. He takes the risk and decides to text Kent.

**To KVP:** Great meeting you. Don’t let the Habs kick your ass Monday. - J

**To Jack:** I won’t. But a preemptive sorry for beating you team.

**To Jack** : Also great to meet you too. Maybe next time I can finish saying what I wanted ;)

Jack smiles and then puts his phone down and closes his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Kent keep in contact over the next few months and into the start of the next school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kent't poolside description comes from the artwork that has Kent wearing a bathing suit and his dog tags.  
> https://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/post/642664214865018880/through-some-googling-ive-finally-located-that
> 
> Enjoy and Concrit is welcome!

Jack’s sitting in class when his phone buzzes. He pulls it out and a super close up photo of a cat fills the screen. Jack smiles at the snap, it’s not the first time he’s received a cute picture of Kit Purrson. His phone buzzes again with another notification and this time the picture is of Kent hiding his smile in Kent’s fur, his blond hair in disarray and his abs just slightly out of focus. This also isn’t the first time he’s received pictures of Kent. 

Jack doesn’t want to get caught taking a selfie in class, nor does he want to send one from an ugly low angle. Instead he opts to send a picture of his hand holding a pen with a bunch of hockey plays scribbled in the margins of his notes. 

**To Jack:** Hockey Nerd

Jack just shakes his head and puts his phone back into his bag. 

_/ _/ _/

“Hey!” Kent greets Jack.

“Hi,” Jack responds in a more subdued manner.

“This is ok right?” Kent asks a little shyly.

The pair had been texting and sending pictures for the last few weeks. Jack had enjoyed chirping Kent and vice versa. It had also been nice to connect with someone who knew the ins and outs of the NHL, that wasn’t his father or his numerous ‘uncles’.

“Of course it’s ok, why wouldn’t it be? If anything I would think that this was weirder for you, being well you,” Jack responds, he’s still a little baffled at the fact that Kent Parson wants to keep talking with him after what was an unfinished something in a restroom in Boston. 

“Well I make a point in keeping in contact with all my tall, blue eyed, bathroom hook ups,” Kent says, “Just in case in case of emergencies.”

Both men laugh at that, but Jack quickly ducks his head, wondering if Kent really does keep in touch with other guys he’s hooked up with. 

“It’s a joke bro,” Kent says honestly, “I’ve not done anything like this before, well I mean I’ve made out in countless bathrooms, but then proceeded to shove NDAs in people’s faces, never given anyone my number.”

It’s the truth, Kent has never wanted to keep in touch with any of his previous hookups, but there was something about Jack. Something in the way he held himself or the quiet, sarcastic way he handed out chirps both that night and through text that had kept Kent intrigued and an intrigued Kent was one who was persistent. 

“So you called because?” Jack asks.

“Can’t I just want to talk?” Kent asks.

“I just figured that you’d have something else to do? Like practice or you know spend time with team mates,” Jack responds.

“I have a day off and I spend more than enough time with my guys. I just wanted someone else to talk to, to take my mind off of the grind of the season,” Kent admits.

“Well if you want to hear about my history class today I'd be happy to fill you in,” Jack offers.

“Sounds great,” Kent says with a smile and Jack proceeds to tell Kent all about his medieval history class.

_/ _/ _/

**To KVP:** How do you get out of your head after a bad game?

Jack texts Kent, not expecting him to respond as he knows that Kent has a game that night and he has to be getting ready for it. So it’s a shock when his phone vibrates in his hand.

**To Jack:** How bad was it?

**To KVP:** We blew a massive lead and then lost in overtime. It was like we all just fell apart.

**To KVP:** I know it’s not my fault, but FUCK

**To KVP:** I know you’ve probably got some prep and shit for your game. I didn’t actually expect a response, so like don’t worry about it if you don’t have time.

Jack hates double texting, but he doesn’t want to bother Kent and so he gives him an out.

**To Jack** : No worries, just my remedy for a shit game is maybe not the most healthy, but I usually do a double shot of vodka, scoop up Kit and then wallow on the couch until I can’t keep my eyes open and then go to bed. Then the next day I get up and check on my guys. As captain I need to set the precedence for how to move on after a loss, and yeah it fucking sucks, but that’s the sport that we love.

Jack reads the message a few times. His anxiety calming with just a few words. He doesn’t have a cat he can cuddle and he doesn’t think vodka will help, but he does have a best friend who will allow him to invade their personal space and will probably have a weed brownie he’s willing to share.

**To KVP:** Thanks Kent. Get it done tonight.

**To Jack:** :D

Jack leaves his phone and goes to find Shitty to commiserate and spend the rest of the evening with.

_/ _/ _/

**To Jack:** GL against Harvard.

Jack smiles at the text before shoving his phone into his bag and making his way out to the ice. 

_/ _/ _/

When Kent wakes up he is greeted with a series of snaps from Jack. When he opens the first one he bursts out laughing. 

_ Jack is fighting against two men tying a toga around him. His face is flushed as a blond man holds him by the arms and an African American man wraps the white sheet around him. _

_ The next one shows Jack with an unimpressed face, bracketed by the two men with beaming smiles on their faces. _

_ The next photo must be much later in the evening as Jack’s toga is drooping down his arm and he is much more flushed with drink and he has a bright smile on his face. _

The final snap is a video, which has practically rolling in the sheets. 

_ In it Jack has two fire extinguishers in his hands and he’s spraying a group of guys with SLAX emblazoned on shirts and hats. Jack’s face is pure fury and he isn’t backing down from the onslaught. When he gets them out the door he is swarmed by members of his hockey team and the cheers reverberate through the speakers on Kent’s phone.  _

Kent smiles and thinks about what it would be like to be in college with Jack.

_/ _/ _/

“Wait are you telling me that Bittle  _ can _ send me a pie?” Kent asks incredulously. He’d seen Bittle’s Youtube page after Jack talked about some of his team mates.

“Umm I’m not sure, I know he has sent pie to people before, but not such far distances,” Jack responds, “and also I haven’t really told anyone about our friendship, so I don’t know why he would send you a pie?”

Kent can understand why Jack hasn’t said anything, it’s not like he’s told anyone about Jack.

“Maybe if you twitter at him he can send some jam?” Jack says, causing Kent to laugh at Jack’s complete lack of social media knowledge. 

“Nice! Hopefully it’ll bring me some luck in the next few games,” Kent says.

“If you do I’ll make sure that he gets it to you,” Jack says. 

_/ _/ _/

**To Jack** : Got your voicemail. Sorry about losing the frozen four. I know it’s hard to connect right now with the playoffs, but you can text me if you want.

_/ _/ _/

**“** Hey Kent, I --- fuck --- I’m sorry abou the loss, it was rough there at the end. I could tell you guys played your hearts out. I just --- Crisse I don’t know what to say. Just you’ll have it next year.”

Jack hangs up and holds his phone to his forehead. He can’t believe what a ridiculous message he just left. 

_/ _/ _/

**To Jack:** Enjoy the summer! I’ll be chilling by the pool.

Attached is a photo of Kent sitting in a backyard. He’s got an Aces snapback poorly containing his cowlicks, he’s shirtless and wearing a pair of short swimming trunks with rowboats printed on. His abs are on full display and he’s got a smirk playing on his lips as if he knows what Jack might do after looking at this photo. 

Jack after staring at the photo, mouth dry reaches into his pants. He closes his eyes and pictures himself kissing down Kent’s abs before taking him into his mouth. He plays out a fantasy of being in Kent’s backyard, surrounded by sun and Kent’s moaning above him. It doesn’t take long to come. 

After cleaning himself up, Jack puts on his own bathing suit and heads out to the dock of his summer house and he takes his own shirtless bathing suit selfie to send to Kent.

He waits about 10 minutes and gets back a water droplet emoji.

_/ _/ _/

From that point on the pictures get sexier. 

Kent sends Jack a photo of himself fresh out of the shower, towel wrapped low on his hips and sporting an obvious semi. 

Jack in return sends a post workout photo, sweat covered and lifting his shirt to reveal his abs. 

A day later Kent sends a photo of him on his bed, hand dangerously close to his bulge, with the caption, ‘ _ This ok?’ _

Jack doesn’t respond in text, but sends back a nearly identical picture, but his hand is prominently resting over his hard cock. 

Jack is running his fingers up and down his dick waiting for the next photo to appear, when he hears his phone ringing.

“Fuck me!” Is what he hears when he answers.

“Hi Kent,” Jack says.

“Hi Kent? You can’t send photos of what you're packing and then answer the phone with a ‘Hi Kent’,” Kent snaps.

"It’s not like you didn’t send something similar,” Jack retorts, “So what are we going to do here Kenny?”

“Kenny?”

“Is that ok?”

“More than, say it again?”

“Kenny,” Jack whispers into the phone and he can hear Kent let out a soft moan on the other end of the line. 

“Fuck Jack, you get me so hard,” Kent breathes out.

“Me too Kenny. Fuck I wish you were here.”

“Same.”

Jack pulls harder on his cock as he listens to Kent’s breath hitch on the other end of the line.

“If I was there I would take you in my mouth and suck and swallow around you until you are whining that you can’t hold back any more,” Kent whispers and Jack lets out a whine.

“I let you Kenny as long as I could return the favour and take you deep in my throat,” Jack responds.

Eventually the conversation drifts out and all they can hear is the stilted breathing and gentle moans as they come within breaths of each other.

“I guess that was ok,” Kent says after they have both caught their breath.

“Yeah ok is the right word for it,” Jack chirps and both men break into laughter. 

_/ _/ _/

Jack and Kent spend the rest of summer and the beginning of the school year trading photos, facetime calls and texts. Jack feels comfortable talking with Kent about hockey, about school, about sex. 

Kent for his part seems to have found in Jack someone who makes him laugh with his biting sarcasm, his insights into hockey and someone who takes him away from the stress of his career. 

Though the exchang of sexts and face time sex has been great, both men want more. That’s why when Jack is talking to Kent on the phone from his bed in the haus he blurts out, “Do you want to come watch a game?”

“You want me to come cheer you on Cap?” Kent asks.

“Well yeah, but only if you have the time. I know you play in Providence soon so do you want to come watch our game?”

“I’m pretty sure I can find the time.”

“Cool.”

Kent just laughs and Jack can’t help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent and Jack finally see each other again face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter covers some of the epikegster, chapter 4 will have the morning after.
> 
> I'm choosing in parts of this story to be all hand wavy with NHL schedule so ignore all of that.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta - excruciatingly_unabashed - she has made this chapter much better.

Kent hides his face under a red SMH hat that he picked up at the stand outside the area. He’s glad that the person selling the hats appeared to be a student with no interest in hockey at all, judging from their bored expression.

As he walks into the arena he pulls up his hood to hide his hair and further conceal his identity. Living in Vegas offers Kent some form of anonymity, with all the tourists and other celebrities that can be found in sin city. But his visits to the east coast are a different story: here hockey and hockey players are a lot more recognised so he is more likely to get swamped if someone knows that he’s there.

Kent finds a spot leaning against a railing at the top of the stands. His eyes follow the skaters on the ice, trying to spot Jack. The play is fast paced, not NHL level, but up there close to junior levels play. He’s tracking the action when he sees a familiar name jump into the play. On the back of one of the jerseys in white capital letters reads: ZIMMERMANN and below it a bright 1. Jack’s number.

Kent had never bothered asking Jack for his surname and Jack never willingly offered it. But seeing the name of one of the greatest hockey players emblazoned on Jack’s shirt, things seem to click into place for Kent. His depth of knowledge on plays, how Jack seemed to have insider knowledge about how the league worked, and some comments about players that made it seem he knew them personally.

Kent is initially disappointed that Jack didn’t share that piece of information with him, but Kent can understand why Jack didn’t want to say that he is the only son of the legendary Bad Bob Zimmermann. That he, was at one time considered to be the best junior player and first overall pick, but then dropped out under mysterious circumstances.

He knows that Jack knew Kent would find out who he was by inviting him to a game. He just doesn’t know how he’s going to approach the conversation with Jack. He’ll leave that for future Kent to deal with, but right now he is going to cheer on his -- well he doesn’t know what to categorize Jack as. Another future Kent problem.

_/ _/ _/

Jack is exuberant after the game. The boys had played amazingly and had won the game and Jack hoped that somewhere in the stands Kent was watching. He was a little hesitant to invite Kent as he knew that it would mean revealing his identity, but he also knew it was time. He wanted to see Kent in person and to fulfill some of the things that he had whispered to Kent over their summer calls...

“Kegster tonight!!!” Holster shouts out and is met with whoops and cheers of agreement.

Jack pauses. He doesn’t know if he wants to subject Kent to a houseparty full of hockey players and other university students. BUT he also knows that he has no real excuse to give to not show up. Jack’sdilemma must show on his face because Shitty calls him out.

“Jack-Jack you cannot bail out tonight! That was a killer of a win and you need to be there!”

The eyes of the rest of his team turn to look at him.

“Fine,” He huffs out shaking his head, “But we are taking extra care to block off the second floor AND I’m not helping you set up.”

The team cheers and Ransom nudges into Jack’s shoulder.

Jack quietly gets ready and pulls out his phone to see if Kent texted him. There in one simple line, Jack knows that Kent watched.

To Jack: Nice goal Zimms.

Not even his full name, but with that Jack confirms that Kent knows who he is. Who his father is. Jack pulls on his hat and grabs his gear from his stall, returning Kent’s text.

To KVP: Thanks Kenny. I take it you stuck around then?

To Jack: Yeah, I’m around. Just going to grab some food. Want to meet up?

Jack knows that he can text back, but he also doesn’t want to ask this over text. So he presses CALL.

“Hey,” Jack says by way of greeting as Kent picks up.

“Hey.”

“So.”

“So.”

“This is just getting weird, and I know you now know who I am, and yes we can talk about it,” Jack rushes out then starts again more slowly. “I also thought that we would be able to have a chill night hanging out but there’s been a change of plans. There’s going to be a party at the Haus tonight and I kind of said I would be there, so…” Jack trails off.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Kent flirts. He knows he might get recognised, but he wants to meet Jack’s friends and see him in his element.

“I guess,” Jack says unsurely, blush rising on his neck.

“I’m pretty sure that I could fit that into my evening plans,” Kent laughs.

“Just be aware you might have to pose for a lot of selfies and maybe play beer pong,” Jack adds.

“It’s cool Zimms. I came here to see you and if that means hanging out with a bunch of university kids drinking shitty beer, so be it,” Kent reassures Jack.

“Also ‘Zimms’?” Jack asks.

“Eh, it’s easier to say than Zimmermann,” Kent answers. “So anyways, I am about to grab some food. Do you want to meet up with me now or should I just meet you at the Haus?”

“Well, I kind of wanted to take a more thoroughshower and maybe sort out my room--”

“Oh, am I going to be seeing your room?” Kent interrupts.

Kent can’t see it but Jack blushes a deep red and tucks his face into his coat.

“Maybe. So I’ll text you the address and see you soon,” Jack says.

“See you.” Kent smirks.

_/ _/ _/

Jack is leaning against the end table in the living room chatting with Bitty when the chaos in the room abruptly stops. He looks up to find Kent standing there, snapback on backwards, cowlick poking out across his forehead. Jack’s mouth goes dry at the sight of him. He kind of wants to just take Kent up to his room now, but with the way Kent is drawing attention right now, not only would that be obvious, but also impossible.

“Hey Jack, nice game,” Kent says, nonchalantly. All at once the noise in the room breaks out once again.

Bitty turns to Jack and mouths, “You know Kent Parson??” He asks.

“Yeah. Met him at a game. We share some old hockey connections through my Dad, you know,” Jack mixes lies with some truth.

Bitty nods and stands in awe as Kent walks over to them. Kent has eyes only for Jack but when he approaches Jack, Kent pulls him in for a companionable bro-hug, before turning to Bitty.

“Hey Bittle! Thanks so much for the jam!” Kent says, before pulling Bitty in for a bro-hug too.

Bittle is speechless and Jack hides his smile behind his solo cup. When Kent pulls back from the hug, he shoots a quick glance up at Jack and gives him a wink.

“Kent - Kent Parson, oh my word I think I might die,” Bitty sputters.

“Don’t do that. Who will make me more jam if you die?”

“Can I - Can we get a picture?” Bitty asks, holding up his phone, pulling up Instagram with practiced fingers.

Kent pops on his media smile and pulls Bitty in for a selfie. That action alone unleashes a tide of other party goers to swarm Kent and ask for their own photos. Jack moves off to the side and watches as Kent does his thing. He’s too busy watching Kent to notice that Shitty comes up next to him.

“So, my dear Jackalope, what is the number one NHL player doing in our humble Haus? It wouldn’t have anything to do with a chance meeting in Boston last spring, would it” Shitty asks, playfully elbowing Jack in the ribs

Jack’s head jerks in Shitty’s direction, who only offers Jack a toothy smile in return. Jack didn’t think that any of his friends knew about his dalliance with Kent at the bar that night in February. Shitty though, ever the observant one, is also the only one on the team who knows that Jack is bisexual.

“Don’t worry man, I won’t say anything, but if there is anything you want to share, I’m here,” Shitty says, leaving a wet smooch on Jack’s cheek then wanders off to get his own selfie.

Jack thinks he’s about to get Kent to himself but right before he is able to pull him away, Lardo plants herself in front of the NHL star.

“Beer pong?” She phrases it as a question, but Kent can hear the challenge hidden in her tone.

Kent looks helplessly towards Jack to see if Jack is ok with him going off to play the drinking game. Jack offers Kent a smile and a nod of assent , then watches as Kent turns to Lardo and raises an arm, motioning for her to lead the way.

Jack watches as Kent proceeds to lose triumphantly to Lardo, yet still with good grace. When Lardo sinks her final throw, though, Jack can see a small flash of disappointment cross Kent’s face. Jack walks over and slings his arm around Kent’s shoulders.“Well done Parson, you’ll get her next time.”

Kent smiles up at Jack and then turns to accept the belch in the face that Lardo delivers. With the match over, attention switches focus to Lardo taking down another opponent and Jack can finally make his escape with Kent. He starts to walk away from the table, subtly pushing Kent in front of him and towards the stairs. Jack takes a final glance around then leads Kent upstairs, under the yellow caution tape and into his room.

Jack closes the door behind him and turns to face Kent. He catches his lower lip between his teeth and glances up at Kent. Kent says nothing and steps forward pulling Jack down into a kiss.

Jack goes willingly and wantonly, opening his mouth to Kent. Jack thinks that Kent tastes the same as he did all those months ago, but this kiss is much more desperate. Kent kisses as if he doesn’t devour Jack right now, he will die. Jack reaches up to pull Kent’s hat off, then returns his hand into Kent’s hair to direct the kiss. Kent moans into Jack’s mouth and pulls back for a moment to catch his breath before greedily leaning in again.

Kent begins to step them backwards towards the bed shoved against the wall in the room. His knees hit the bed and he pulls Jack down on top of him. Kent has been looking forward to this since the spring, and the desire has grown over the summer.

When Jack lands on top of Kent, he can’t help but grind down into him. He can feel how hard they both are through their jeans. He moves his mouth down Kent’s tanned neck and begins unbuttoning Kent’s shirt, mouth trailing after his fingers, kissing down Kent’s chest. Kent moans and hitches of breath fill the room as Jack nips and licks his way down Kent’s abdomen . When Jack reaches the button of Kent’s jeans, he looks up into Kent’s gray green eyes. Or were they hazel?.

“What do you want Kenny?” Jack whispers.

“Your mouth Zimms, ” Kent breathes.

Jack doesn’t hesitate. He immediately yanks open Kent’s fly and pulls down his jeans and boxers just as far as he needs to get his mouth on Kent’s hard dick. When he finally has Kent out and exposed, Jack licks around the head gently before taking Kent deep into his mouth. He is consumed with the taste and feel of Kent.

Jack begins to bob his head and Kent reaches down to grab at Jack’s dark hair. Jack starts to take Kent deeper into his throat, encouraged by the moans that Kent is making. Jack is grateful for the pounding music coming from the living room below drowning out Kent’s desperate noises. Kent begins making small thrusts into Jack’s mouth, so Jack pulls off. He plants one hand just under Kent’s belly button to hold him down and uses the other to jerk Kent as he dips his head to give some attention to Kent’s balls. This action causes Kent to jerk abruptly in pleasure, but . Jack pushes Kent back down until he is once again pliant in his hands. After running his tongue over the skin, Jack begins to tongue just further below, flicking his tongue onto the furled skin of Kent’s hole. The fluttery licks have Kent starting to leak all over Jack’s hand. Jack eventually pulls back up to suck and run his tongue against Kent’s balls while quickly tugging on Kent’s shaft.

“I’m close,” Kent whispers and Jack pulls harder, while maintaining his ministrations.

Seconds later Kent comes over Jack’s hand with a soft moan. Jack moves back up and laps at the head, tasting the bitterness of Kent’s cum. He reaches for a tissue to clean himself off, while simultaneously kissing his way back up Kent’s chest.

“That was-” Kent can’t get the words out and Jack drops down next to him, stroking his hand up and down the other man’s arm.

Kent takes a few moments to catch his breath before rolling on top of Jack and attacking his neck with his lips. He whines, yanking on Jack’s collar, when he realizes that Jack is still fully clothed.. Jack chuckles as he pulls his shirt over his head. Kent takes a breath at the sight of Jack’s bare chest and runs his fingers over the chiseled pecs, brushing his fingers over a nipple. He grasps the back of Jack’s neck and pulls him in for another filthy kiss.

“Can I eat you out?” Kent asks as he breaks away from Jack’s lips.

Jack just nods, in awe at Kent’s question. Kent pulls away from Jack and drags him up to help him get his pants off. Kent trails kisses across Jack’s hip bone and turns him around so he can finally get Jack’s ass in his hands. Kent gently nips at the skin and palms the full muscular cheeks

“Fuck I’ve wanted this ass for months,” Kent mouths against the smooth skin, before using his thumbs to pull the cheeks apart and runs his tongue over Jack’s exposed hole.

Jack twists his body to try and get a look at what Kent is doing. His hand holds onto Kent’s shoulder, grounding him against the sensation of Kent’s licking and sucking.. Slowly, Kent guides Jack lower onto his hands and knees and pulls Jack’s hips up so that he can keep his mouth on him. As Kent flicks harder and pushes his tongue against Jack, he can hear the grunts and moans that Jack is trying to muffle in a pillow.

“Let me hear you,” Kent says, pulling back from Jack before doubling his efforts.

Jack raises his head and releases his moans, reaching down between his legs to jerk himself off to Kent’s licks. Between the two sensations, it doesn’t take long for Jack to come into his own hand and onto his duvet. Kent continues to flick his tongue as Jack jerks and seizes up.

Kent slowly guides Jack down onto the bed and shuffles up to exchange soft kisses with the man, a languid counterpoint to their ferocious action mere moments before. Jack reaches up and brushes his thumb along Kent’s cheek and pulls Kent in closer.

“That was -” Jack starts and then laughs as he repeats Kent’s fragmented words from earlier.

“Yeah,” Kent says in agreement, before reaching over to the bedside table to grab some tissues for Jack.

Jack cleans up as best he can and tosses the tissues into the bin by his desk. When he finally catches his breath he pushes himself off the bed and into the adjoining bathroom to get a wet washcloth. He hands the cloth to Kent and pulls his boxers back on before handing Kent his own discarded clothing. Kent gives Jack a sleepy smile and Jack can’t help but want to kiss it off. In an unspoken agreement, the two men settle into the bed and drift off into the most peaceful sleep either had had in months, despite the pounding bass rising from the floorboards.


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after... maybe a little fall out.

Kent wakes to a tickle by his nose. This wasn’t an unusual sensation as his cat, Kit, loved to swish her fluffy tail in his face each morning, but this particular feeling was static and did not smell like Kit. When he shifts to get away from the tickle, he feels a pair of muscular arms tighten around his waist. Kent suddenly remembers where he is and settles back into Jack’s embrace with a sleepy smile. Jack shuffles closer and presses lazy kisses to Kent’s neck.

“Bonjour.” Jack whispers against the morning stubble on Kent’s jaw, voice gravelly with disuse.

“Morning,” Kent whispers back and catches Jack’s lips in a kiss, ignoring their morning breath. 

“Breakfast?” Jack asks, pulling back, “I think I heard Bitty saying he would be making post-kegster pancakes.”

“Will there be any jam involved?” Kent asks eagerly.

“I’m sure that could be arranged, knowing Bitty,” Jack laughs.

“Do you think he would make me a pie if I ask nicely?” Kent wonders aloud

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to indulge in so many sweets the day before your game? We should see about getting you some protein,” Jack says suggestively, but betrays his previous tone with a smirk and a chuckle.

“I’d be willing to share...” Kent replies, turning an innocent look back up at Jack, batting his eyes and enjoying the red flush he elicits from Jack. “But only if  _ you _ ask nicely,” Kent says as he starts to roll from the bed.

Instead of continuing their repartee, Jack grabs Kent around the waist and throws him back into bed, intending to spar with Kent some more, just with less talking.

_/ _/ _/

“Oh my God,” Kent moans around a mouthful of pancake. “Bitty these are fucking amazing.”

“Don’t talk with your mouthful Mr. Parson,” Bitty admonishes, “But thank you kindly.”

“What do you think about quitting school and coming to be my personal chef?” 

Bitty turns and raises an incredulous eyebrow at the offer. 

“You can’t have him just yet, Kenny. We still need him as our right winger,” Jack interjects and Kent frowns at him.

Kent shrugs noncommittally and says, “The offer stands whenever you want it.”

Looking over at Kent sitting across from him at the table, Jack silently takes note of how easy it feels having Kent in his space. In his life. Though it feels impossible, considering Kent’s celebrity status and the fact that he lives halfway across the world, not to mention that neither Kent nor Jack are “out”, Jack starts to wonder if this thing they have going could be more. Could be real. With a shake of his head, he banishes that thought for now and continues to enjoy the breakfast and the banter that fills the kitchen as more members of the hockey team file in, moaning about their hangovers or regrettable hook-ups the night before and their despair at having to clean up the haus. 

Not one of them questioning why Kent was still at the haus or why he showed up the night before. They just chalked it up to “Jack’s NHL connections.” 

_/ _/ _/

Kent relaxes in Jack’s bed as Jack takes a shower. He has a couple more hours to spend here with Jack before he has to leave for Providence to meet up with the team for the game. He wonders how he's going to broach discussing the topic of Jack’s identity, the Zimmermann legacy and all. Once he discovered who Jack really was, he was filled with grand ideas of what it would be like to have Jack beside him in the NHL as well as in his life. He suddenly has the urge to ask Jack to leave school and join him in Vegas. He’s still lost in thought when the bed dips next to him and he feels Jack snake his arms around his waist.

Jack lowers his head and presses a kiss to Kent’s shoulder. He can’t believe that he has Kent Parson here in his bed. What started as an unbelievable fling months ago has somehow morphed into his reality. While he is elated to be spending some real time with Kent, finally in person and no longer in short bursts of conversation on the phone, he is also feeling a low buzz of anxiety. He knows that he’s going to have to confront his past if they are going to try to become something more. 

Jack clears his throat and begins, breaking their comfortable silence. “I know you want to ask.” 

“I just- wh- uh, how-” Kent trails off, struggling to get the conversation started.

Jack decides to put Kent out of his misery, giving him a starting point, “My dad had me in skates before I could walk.”

“Your dad, the legendary player Bad Bob Zimmermann?” Kent asks, dryly.

“Yeah,” Jack sighs “He is a ‘legend’, and that was a lot to live up to. He was my dad, my coach, and also this legacy that I was meant to uphold,” Jack says, “That was a lot of pressure. There were so many expectations from my parents, from the media, my teammates, coaches, and I never felt like I could keep up.”

Kent is not normally the most observant person. He can let things pass him by without registering that they were even there, but if you become someone Kent cares about, he is hyper conscientious and obsessively cares for your needs.. He has been known to go out of his way to organise bonding nights with the team when anyone is seeming stressed or upset. He recently dropped everything to let Swoops crash in his guest room when his mom was sick just so he could vent about it for hours on his couch. 

So now, in this room, Kent badly wants to ask Jack what happened in his draft year, but he can tell by the hunch in Jack’s shoulders and his tense jaw that there is something that Jack is holding back. A big something. He doesn’t want to upset the delicate balance of their new relationship, or whatever this is, so he shifts the conversation to something a little easier for them both to talk about: hockey.

“Well since your Dad was a pro and you obviously have some great skill, have you considered going pro yourself?”

“I used to but I just- I don’t-” Jack drifts off mid sentence. He doesn't want to admit that he doesn’t think anyone will take him, that he missed his chance. That even if he was drafted to some young, desperate team, he doesn’t know if he would be able to handle the pressure.

“How about this,” Kent starts, “When you come to the game on Sunday I’ll make sure that you get some face time with the GM.”

“Kent I-”

Kent cuts in, ignoring Jack’s darkening expression and tightened shoulders, “You’re seriously good enough to be playing now. Maybe I can talk to them and see what we can do about freeing up space for next season.” Kent is getting excited now, thinking again about how he and Jack could be living in the same city, playing on the same lines.

“This will be great for you, you can start making moves right away and getting things set. Honestly, with your dad’s connections, you could easily leave your little uni team and start playing with an AHL team before the season is-.”

“KENT STOP!” Jack exclaims, leaving no room for interpretation about his feelings.

Kent shuts his mouth, the clicking of his teeth audible.. Jack’s shout sucked all of the ambient noise from the room.

“Jack-” Kent starts but Jack cuts him off again.

“Just stop. You have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t need my dad’s connections and I definitely don’t need your handouts,” Jack hisses. Kent opens his mouth to interject, but Jack carries on.

“I’m not even totally sure I want to step back into the realm of professional hockey again. I know you know my past and while I have made huge personal strides, I don’t know if I’m ready. Or if the league would even be willing to take a chance on me. I’m certainly not talking to anyone yet, but I still have time if that’s what I choose to do. For myself,” Jack pauses and for once, Kent gives him the space to think. “If that’s what I decide I want to do, it’s not going to be because I know you or because of who my dad is. I’m not a charity case and I don’t want your pity or your help,” he finishes with a bitter edge.

“Jack, that wasn’t why I offered. We both know that you’re better than shitty NCAA hockey and I can help you move up to where you should be,” Kent says, looking at his feet, not muttering the vulnerable words he’s been wanting to say, “and I really fucking like you”. When he looks back up into Jack’s eyes, all he sees is an unfamiliar ice cold blue, none of the warmth and fondness they shared the night before.

“Get. Out,” Jack demands emotionlessly.

“Jack I’m just -” 

“Get the FUCK out Kent!” Jack bellows, eyes squeezed shut and body humming with anxious energy, not caring about who in the haus could hear him.

Kent takes a deep, shaky inhale, not realizing that he had stopped breathing for a moment there. He braces his shoulders, grabs his snap back from the night stand, and stands to exit the room. He pauses briefly in the open doorway to glance over his shoulder once more at Jack, only to find the other man red-faced and hunched over, breathing purposefully, 10 seconds in - 10 seconds out. Kent knows that technique from his own many years of therapy. He wonders if he’s now ruined any chances of sharing that part of their lives, discussing traumas and solutions.

“If you want to talk, you know where to find me,” Kent says, his pride preventing him from making any apologies. He fits his hat in it’s signature backwards position on his head and firmly shuts the door behind him, leaving Jack staring at the wood panels wondering what the hell just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again huge thank you to my beta - she made this chapter 100% better and more cohesive - especially the fight scene which i did struggled with.  
> Thanks excruciatingly_unabashed!


End file.
